<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The mess that was promised by UlsPi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577892">The mess that was promised</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi'>UlsPi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Oblivious, Post-Episode: s01e06 Rare Species</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UlsPi/pseuds/UlsPi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's entirely possible that Jaskier has some magic in him...<br/>And anyway there's a cloud of ravens above his head, and Geralt is imprisoned in Cintra, and they are both very oblivious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A long time ago, even before the Conjunction of the Spheres a prophecy was made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It said that one day a wizard would be born who will possess more power than any other before or after them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the prophecy turned all mysterious and apocalyptic, and it wouldn't matter anyway, because somehow it was forgotten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was walking down the mountain, kicking at everything at his feet. "Fucking… stupid… selfish… miserable witcher! Fucking… my poor fucking darling… No, no, no, I've had enough, I've had enough. If he hates me so, then… so be it." Jaskier wiped his teary face angrily. Above his head, as he kept walking, a few ravens gathered. They were bigger than any usual raven, and honestly, they looked more like someone's idea of a raven, than the real thing. After all, Jaskier didn't know much about birds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More and more ravens joined the cloud above Jaskier's head, but the bard paid them no attention, too lost in his sadness and attempts to avoid self-pity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know," Borch began casually, "there was once this prophecy…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough!" Geralt grunted. "Enough magic, enough Destiny, about prophecies! Enough."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The bard was right. What a day!" Borch chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't remind me of him!" Geralt's shoulders tensed even more, which, wow, how he managed to get even tenser, no one could have told. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't need to remind you of him. He's on your mind all the time… I've made a mistake. Misjudged you, several times actually." Borch took a long look at the witcher. The witcher was brooding over the sunset. "You were looking at Yennefer that way, because otherwise you'd just stare at your bard… and the sorceress might have been dangerous for him. Has proved to be dangerous for him…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Geralt was exhausted and alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm saying that there was this prophecy about a sorcerer so powerful, he could do absolutely everything. It's a very old prophecy, and all I know is that said sorcerer was born some time ago. Must have been a very clever person, because no one managed to find them, but… you're a witcher. I think, you should find that sorcerer. They will break the bond between you and Yennefer. They would help you… I have no doubt about it. A person of such power can't be anything but kind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"People are never kind to me!" Geralt snarled. "And no person with power is ever kind."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There was one person who was kind to you, witcher. You sent him away." Borch reminded. Jaskier's smell still lingered in the air, acrid and bitter and miserable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt grunted again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier was doing quite well for himself. He sang and earned enough, he got himself a horse (a brooding white gelding, but let's not linger on that), he got himself some warm clothes and bought a dagger. All things considered, he was very lucky in his travels, but then, he had always been. Whenever he had wanted to rest, there had been an inn or a tavern, he had always been allowed to sing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His grandmother had warned him to be careful in his wishes, to consider how his desires might affect other people, so he had never wished to be loved by someone. He hadn't wanted for love, after all, since wherever he had gone, there had been sunny weather, beautiful flowers, fruit trees and berries and mushrooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now there was also a huge cloud of ravens above his head. Jaskier offered them food sometimes, but then the cloud grew smaller, so Jaskier concluded that his food wasn't healthy for the birds and he decided to let them do their thing. Their thing, mostly, was to fly over Jaskier like a living storm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed to the coast, just like he had wanted. It had been foolish of him to think that Geralt would go somewhere with him. He had been very careful with his desires, he had never wished for the witcher to love him back, because it wouldn't have been fair. The whole Yennefer affair had only proven him right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was a child, Jaskier once told him father that he wished that his father had been someone else… Jaskier's blond hair turned brown soon after and he was the most unusual of the Pankratzes, but it surprised no one, least of all, Jaskier himself. He was lucky. Blessed perhaps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly cursed with a heart bigger than a whale, and now when he came to think of it, he really wanted to see a whale. Probably there was whale watching somewhere… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And far away from Jaskier, suddenly there were quite a lot of whale watching spots. Some whales found themselves turning from their usual routes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jaskier was lucky like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless it was Geralt's love. Geralt's care. Geralt's… acknowledgement. Geralt. Unless it was Geralt that he wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cloud of ravens grew bigger and louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt decided to go look for his child surprise first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't go very well, admittedly, what with being imprisoned and tricked and what not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier would have commented on that, no doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jask…" Geralt whispered into the darkness of his cell. "Jask… Jaskier, my songbird, Jaskier…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the name bounced off the walls, happy, joyous, sunny, every good thing there had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It hopped and bounced, hopped and bounced…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop, bounce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brown hair…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hop, bounce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That smile…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That voice…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those casual touches, warm and clever. The flowers springing up under Jaskier's feet, the clouds being scenic but never ominous…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was spring where Jaskier was, love and life and joy and acceptance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if there was rain, there was always a shelter nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if it was cold, it never lasted for long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if it was hot, there was a cool spring nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt's mouth fell into a bitter line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven cloud grew bigger and more bothersome with each day. Jaskier started getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>looks</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A few times people called him a bad omen and tried to persuade him to leave as soon as he arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That, of course, didn't help, because when Jaskier returned to the woods, the ravens seemed to have doubled in both quantity and size. They flew above the bard's head, loud and angry, forming a vortex with their bodies, they never stopped their screeches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier concluded he had been cursed. He didn't want to ask for help, something inside him, some hint of a feeling suggested that it would be even more dangerous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sleep wasn't an option anymore, but somehow he didn't get too tired. His clothes stayed bright and whole despite the weather that had been growing worse. Jaskier was endlessly puzzled. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time Jaskier reached the blessed coast, he couldn't see the sky because of the ravens. He was constantly in the midst of frantic, rustling, screeching darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the bright side, anyone who'd dare come close to him would be immediately swept away by the ravens, who, thankfully, didn't cause any harm. They were protecting Jaskier, apparently, even if only to torment him with their presence all the same and all on their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier decided to think about something pleasant… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trying to figure out what pleases me</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oof," Jaskier puffed. "The foreshadowing if I ever saw one. Bugger."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What pleased him, what had been pleasing him, was Geralt, and so he thought of Geralt and imagined that nothing that had happened on the mountain, hadn't happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was careful with it, he didn't</span>
  <em>
    <span> wish </span>
  </em>
  <span>for it to not have happened. It would have taken away Geralt's agency… Some mean streak in him argued that Geralt didn't do anything good with his agency anyway but Jaskier shook his head to get that thought out. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Be careful what you wish for, little flower. Be very careful. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt deserved happiness, and it wasn't Geralt's fault that his happiness didn't coincide with Jaskier's, to say the least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier managed to procure a boat and some supplies. It involved a lot of ravens who grew very - hmm - ravenous and angry each time Jaskier was refused something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bard steered the boat into the sea, until he could no longer see the shore in a rare glimpse between the ravens' wings. Then he let the rows rest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt was actually really happy to have found Ciri. It admittedly took him a long time, a nasty bite and a lot of frantic running around, but - oh fuck. Of course. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yet, here we are</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're thinking of Yennefer?" Ciri asked carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. I mean yes…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're… smiling. Like you're sad but happy about your sadness. Eist used to look like that at grandma. When she couldn't notice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't look like that at Yennefer," Geralt admitted. "Yennefer wouldn't look at me like that…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go on and say that it's complicated," Ciri replied with an air of someone who had been told so far too many times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's… Do you know Jaskier?" Geralt was getting good at having a conversation, if he said so himself. Jaskier would have been proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The bard? Sure! He came to Cintra every winter. Taught me music and angered my grandma. It was adorable." Ciri giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt couldn't imagine how angering Calanthe could have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>adorable, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of all things, but then if there had been anyone capable of pulling that off, it would have been Jaskier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmmm," Geralt replied. No, he wasn't getting any better at having a conversation. Jaskier would have laughed, his sweet spring bird, his careless little lark… Fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe… we could… you know?" Ciri suggested… something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No," Geralt cut her off. No, he needed Jaskier to keep up with Ciri. To keep a conversation with Ciri, at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier stared into the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What pleases me…" He chuckled. "What pleases me is… is Geralt. Not that he makes any effort to do so… Just imagine what it would be like if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> make an effort. Oh… Geralt." Jaskier sobbed and the ravens screeched louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would please me to no end, if you all just… buggered off. I mean, you're incredibly beautiful birds, very imposing, very ominous, but you're also ruining my reputation, if not my life. Why can't you? What have I done?" He sobbed again. The ravens grew louder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What pleases me… what pleases me…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered a hand into the water - there was suddenly a quiet and gentle blue whale right under his boat, and under his hand - smooth skin, covered in all sorts of… whatever it is the whales are covered in. The whale seemed suspended under Jaskier's boat, singing, barely moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The setting sun peeked through the mess of feathers and wings and beaks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a beauty…" Jaskier whispered into the water. "What a stunning creature you are. May your days be long, may your calves be many, may you never encounter a whaling ship…" He caressed the beast underneath him and hummed to it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven cloud became thinner and the sun, therefore, shone brighter. Jaskier was quite unaware of it, because there was a whale under his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must be keeping you away from your… whale business. Go, be on your way…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whale swam forward, emerging for a glorious breath far away from Jaskier's boat to leave it undisturbed, and once it was gone, the raven cloud was dense again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If I could wish for anything… It always helped when I wished for something… mostly in good will. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Be careful what you wish for, little flower</span>
  </em>
  <span>. If there's magic to me, in me… and there is, I'm a damn good bard…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier looked up at the ravens, then back at water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want Geralt… I wish… Do I even know what I want anymore? I've been wanting for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> for so long… But I can't wish for his love. No… I want him to be happy and content. Well, I want everyone to be so, unless they harm someone to be happy…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes. "This is madness, but so is the raven cloud. I want my Geralt… No. I want Geralt to be happy and have everything he might want. He wouldn't harm a fly, unless I'm the fly… I want Yennefer to have her heart's desire. If she's happy, maybe she could be kinder to Geralt. Maybe if Geralt is happy, he could be kind to me and look… </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at me. I'm not that bad, really."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The raven cloud turned thinner for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever magic I possess, I want it to be Geralt's, so that he can be happy. I want my darling, stubborn, brooding witcher happy!" Jaskier yelled at the ravens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ravens came in the morning, bringing food for Geralt and Ciri, keeping them company through the day, protecting Ciri from every branch and stone on her way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roach moved faster and merrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her shoes turned into something… Geralt didn't want to ponder over it, but it crossed his mind that he might never have to change her shoes. Somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The weather was… wonderful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The people they met greeted them warmly and offered them… whatever they wanted. Genuinely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri felt stronger and overall better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt's wound didn't leave a scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They came by some Nilfgaardian forces one day, and they didn't pay </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>attention to either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were very close to Kaer Morhen, when Yennefer appeared out of nowhere, pale and weak, but just as terrific as ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What have you done?" She demanded of Geralt. Then she noticed Ciri and didn't demand anything of Geralt for about twenty minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… found my child surprise?" Geralt offered. After twenty minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Our bond. It's gone. Damn that dragon, but I have fucking regained my </span>
  <em>
    <span>womb</span>
  </em>
  <span> and I don't have a clue what's happening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Language," Ciri suggested to Geralt quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh… right. Language," Geralt chided Yennefer without feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck language. Why isn't your puppy bard with you?" Yennefer asked with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you might be awesome, but Jaskier isn't a puppy. He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>puppy." Ciri pouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaskier slept under the stars, his dreams happy and careless. He held Geralt's hand and washed his hair and kissed him too much, and they were cuddled together somewhere warm and safe… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jaskier couldn't know, but the ravens had disappeared for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jaskier wouldn't know, but the starlight reached down to play with his hair and touch his lute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geralt…" Jaskier whispered in his sleep - and the ravens were upon him again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yennefer decided to stick around, although she showed some consideration and avoided speaking poorly of Jaskier, since it upset Ciri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever she could talk to Geralt alone, she'd keep talking poorly of Jaskier, just because she could. Free will and all that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she kept saying terrible things about Geralt's gentle bird, little flower, soft bard… And Geralt </span>
  <b>
    <em>snapped</em>
  </b>
  <b>. </b>
  <span>Royally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop it! What is it? Some… childish jealousy? Stop doing that, Yennefer!" Geralt almost begged. He didn't care about his pride, he cared about that lovely, lovely, lovely songbird, fuck that poetry and all that shit, about that man who had followed Geralt everywhere and stayed by his side, who had got in trouble and expected Geralt to get him out of it, as if Geralt would have ever left Jaskier alone…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But fuck, shit, damn, hmmmm, he had leave Jaskier alone, he had sent him away, all fragile and human and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fucking beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha!" Yennefer said. "There you are. We need to find him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri was so happy, Geralt didn't argue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The days went by uncounted and unnoticed. Jaskier swam sometimes. He was pretty sure he turned into a whale at least once, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was glorious. He'd write a song about it… And the ravens were gone when he was a whale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's really disrespectful of me to wish you gone," Jaskier admitted to the raven cloud above. "Something's happening to me. But… couldn't you tell me what's happening with Geralt? I just want to know if he's alright, I won't bother him… please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inwardly, the ravens might have screeched that </span>
  <em>
    <span>for fuck's sake, your witcher is fine, and he's as dense as ever and you can literally command the world! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt was standing on the beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he was actually undressing on the beach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Turn around!" Yennefer commanded and led by example. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You saw him naked," Ciri told her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, and?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Just wanted to shame you." Ciri shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why should I be ashamed of seeing him naked?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good question. Keep up," Ciri patted Yennefer's shoulder. It was terrible. Yennefer loved her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt swam towards the heavy cloud of ravens, carrying about him his silver sword (Vesemir had never considered they'd have to swim with it, hadn't he?) and his bag of potions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, and he was wearing some small clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In hindsight, he might have needed his armour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In double hindsight, he wouldn't have managed to swim too far with his armour. Oh, Geralt had to have a talk with Vesemir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found Jaskier's boat quite soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geralt… Geralt? What the fuck are you doing here? I'm surrounded by well-meaning but numerous ravens and you wanted me off your hands!" Jaskier stood up in his boat. The ravens flew down to Geralt and unceremoniously tossed the witcher into the bard's boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier swiftly wrapped his cloak around Gerald's shoulders. "What are you doing here… oooh!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geralt pulled his bard close and held him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Little lark… my gentle songbird… what the fuck happened to you, Jaskier?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you get to be angry while you're shivering and turning worryingly blue!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… I… fuck…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wish. That's the whole problem. Now I have to get your arse back to the shore, along with all those ravens…" Jaskier huffed all over Geralt, oblivious to the fact that he was suddenly in possession of quite a few blankets and a set of clothes that were perfect for the witcher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jask…" Geralt stubbornly held on to the bard. "You cursed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I curse a lot. Why? Drink this hot wine… why do I have hot wine?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you're an idiot," Geralt pulled him even closer and - and - and snogged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ravens disappeared. There were buttercups confusedly flowing in the sea where there could be no whales too…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geralt?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You…" Geralt kissed him again. "You… you beautiful, maddening, annoying you…" He pushed Jaskier away, sternly. "You never listened to me and never listen to me again, alright? You hit me on the head and you be mad with me and you curse me, but… oh little lark, I was so worried. And it was all my fault."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jaskier tried to argue with him, but the more he argued, the more Geralt kissed him, so no </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boat floated back to the shore, where Yennefer and Ciri had been playing </span>
  <em>
    <span>I spy</span>
  </em>
  <span> for hours and totally spied out everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer dragged Jaskier out of the boat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You… it's you! That mage that was promised or something…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not making any sense," Jaskier said meekly… And grew even meeker when Geralt took him into his arms and told Yennefer to stop assaulting </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>bard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't get it! He's phenomenal!" Yennefer said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ciri was giggling all the time, so no one paid her any attention to spare her royal dignity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And he's mine!" Geralt argued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yennefer ignored him. Typical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bard! Wish for a seaside cottage but in Kaer Morhen!" The sorceress demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And suddenly… there they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alright, the sea might have caused a flood in the cellars, and Vesemir was a bit pissed and then very much impressed…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there they were, all according to their hearts' desires.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>According to the harmless will of the mightiest sorcerer who ever lived…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave all his power to Yennefer immediately. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>